Dreaming In Daylight
by Tigger-Bonet
Summary: Edd had never thought that over the course of a week, one action could change the way he thought about dreaming... 1st entry in my 10 Day Writing Challenge. Topic: Carnival


10 Day Writing Challenge, Day 1

Topic: Carnival

KevEdd, OOC, Fluff

So this is my very first attempt at writing KevEdd. Please bear with me. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine….

MONDAY

Eddward Marion Vincent sat alone. It wasn't the first time, and as far as he was concerned, he liked it that way. He sat in Peach Creek High School's newly renovated library. Edd figured the library was probably the only place in the school where he wouldn't be disturbed. It wasn't that he didn't like the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school, but rather that as a creature of necessity he found that he absolutely required silence on occasion. So, on this particular occasion, he spent his lunch break in the library. Edd reclined his head on the back of the library's comfy padded chair he was resting in and stared out the window. The early afternoon sunlight made everything it illuminated utterly vibrant. Edd sighed as he took in the beauty of it all. "Autumn has descended on out fair hamlet in a most glorious fashion," he exalted. Outside, a slight breeze pushed around a small batch of fallen leaves causing another content sigh to escape the nerd's lips. After a few more minutes of observing the peacefulness outside, Edd decided it was time to rejoin the busy student body as they all scurried around the school. Checking his watch, he noted that he had about twenty minutes left in his lunch break. Suddenly, the door to the library eased open, shaking Edd from his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Kevin Barr shuffle in, followed by Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

Kevin ambled over to where Edd was sitting and sat on the chair across from him. "What's up Double D?" he asked. Flashing D her trademark smile before shushing Kevin, Nazz joined them. "Don't be so loud man," she reprimanded, "This is a library after all." Edd stifled a giggle before tilting his head and surveying the pair. As far as he was concerned, Kevin was still as handsome as ever with his broad shoulders and lean muscular torso. Football, Basketball, and Baseball had toned him and turned him in to a ginger Adonis. He had ditched his signature red cap today, and wore a tight t-shirt and cargo sorts, displaying his masculine physique. Nazz had gotten even more beautiful. She had evolved from her tomboy days and embraced her femininity, albeit only slightly. She took to accentuating her curves in a ruffled knee-length skirt and fishnet sleeve top. Her blonde hair had grown down to her shoulders and was currently pushed up into a loose bun on top of her head. She and Kevin were still as close as ever, even become two of the most popular people in school. Edd sometimes marveled at the fact that he was still on a first name basis with them. Although, not exactly an outcast, Double D had secured himself as a member of the social proletariat. Known though he was for his academic prowess and reserved personality, Eddward had graduated from being one third of 'The Eds' to largely being a loner. A small frown manifested itself onto Edd's face and Nazz and Kevin shared an uneasy glance. After giving him a moment to space out, Nazz waved her hand in his face. "Hello, Earth to Double D," she prompted, "You've gone to the Moon and we need you back!" Kevin snorted in amusement as Edd visibly shook himself from his unwarranted foray into his thoughts. "Oh, I do apologize," he said while adjusting his glasses. "No big deal," replied Kevin with a smirk. Edd couldn't help but notice that the pair of them seemed tense about something. "May I help you with something in specific? You both seem a bit apprehensive," queried the nerd. Nazz flashed him a sly smile as she spoke. "Actually, I'm just here for moral support." "Oh," murmured Edd," Then that means Kevin is the one who requires my assistance." He turned to the redhead and waited to hear what he had to say. Kevin audibly gulped and looked at Nazz who gave him a thumbs up. After a heartbeat, Edd started to feel nervous. Nazz prodded Kevin in the side and he held up his hand in acquiescence. "So you know the carnival is in town right, "the redhead asked. Double D nodded wondering what that had to do with anything. "Well I was wondering if maybe, if you're free, you might wanna check it out with me this weekend?" A faint blush had begun to creep across Kevin's face and Edd began to unconsciously chew his bottom lip. Nazz, noticing the adorable nature of both boys, began grinning uncontrollably. Double D was struck with a sudden nervousness. He had admired Kevin for a few years now and had recently come to terms with the fact that his affections would go unnoticed. He felt a faint surge of happiness in the pit of his stomach, but decided to play it cool in case this wasn't a romantic outing. "Well," Edd stated, "I did have plans with some of the gardening club, but I could always reschedule. So I think it's safe to say I am free to hang out with a friend."

Nazz and Kevin both displayed a look of downtrodden confusion. Surely the genius had recognized the fact that he had been asked on a date. The blonde girl opened her mouth in questioning and then, deciding words failed her, shut it. She looked at Kevin with her eyebrows raised as if telling him to fix this. Kevin shook his head slightly and muttered, "I can't believe this." He leaned forward and grasped Double D's hands. Eddward's eyes bulged at the unexpected and sudden physical contact and then averted his gaze. He wouldn't let his feelings get the best of him. At that moment, he looked up into Kevin's emerald green eyes and felt a small seed of hope plant itself in his spirit. Neither boy was sure why this moment felt so intimate, but it did. Needless to say, it left them both slightly confused about what exactly they were feeling. "His eyes seem clearer than water," thought Kevin," I had no clue they were so beautiful and blue." The redhead swallowed and spoke. "Double D, I'm asking you out. Not as friends. More like on a date. I'm sure this is a bit unexpected but I figured I'd just suck it up and take a chance. I know we haven't been as close as I would like but I've noticed you for a while now. I was just too scared to do anything about it." Double D gave a small gasp. "Oh Kevin," he breathed, "In that case, of course I'll go out with you. I never thought you'd be the one to ask me on my first real date. I had dreamed but up until now dreams haven't held much merit with me. I certainly feel like I'm dreaming now."

Nazz squealed and gave a small fist pump. She quietly gathered herself and crept out of the library. She felt a small swell of pride settle in her spirit. She knew that sooner or later Kevin would pull it together and ask Double D out. Kevin flashed Edd a genuine smile and rubbed his thumbs across the nerd's hands, which he was still holding. "First real date, huh," he teased. Edd shot him a shy smile back, not oblivious to the continued physical contact between the two. "Yes Kevin," he said, "this will be my first romantic date." The redhead let go of his hands and puffed out his chest slightly. "I guess that means I'll have the honor of showing you an amazing time." Edd giggled and Kevin smiled. The nerd felt like he had just singlehandedly cured cancer, he was so excited. He took a moment and just smiled looking into the twinkling green eyes of his soon-to-be date. "So," Kevin asked, "is two in the afternoon on Saturday good for you?" Double D nodded. Kevin got up, waved goodbye to the nerd and exited the library. He felt absolutely invincible and very excited. A smile spread across his face as he turned the corner to head to his locker. Just then the end-of-lunch bell rang.

WEDNESDAY

Double D floated through his afternoon classes, barely paying anything any attention. Normally he was studious and even found some classes challenging, but all he could think about was red hair and green eyes. After the last bell of the day, Edd walked went up to the second floor to go wait at Eddy's locker. "We may not see each other as much since they both joined the athletic department," though Edd, "but they are still my best friends. I can't keep this from them." Stepping off the stairs onto the second floor, he saw both Ed and Eddy standing at the shorter boy's locker. Ed had his football practice jersey on and Eddy was pulling his soccer jersey out of his gym bag. His friends always brought a smile to his face and this time was no exception. "Hello fellows," said Ed cheerfully. Eddy nodded at the nerd and held out his fist for a fist bump. Ed on the other hand, wrapped his arms around the thinner male in a well-received hug. "Double D," Ed bellowed, "I missed you today! Almost as much as a baby chicken. I was worried when you didn't eat lunch with me." Eddy rolled his eyes and laughed. "I've had to hear about that for the last hour man," he said jovially. Edd positively beamed at them and noticed Eddy giving him a funny look. The genius stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry to which Eddy laughed. "You seem like you're in a damn good mood this afternoon," observed Eddy. Edd squealed, "What a studious observation Eddy! You are absolutely correct! This week has been marvelous!" "Well, fuck me raw," said Eddy jokingly," I guess it has been something special." Ed looked between his two friends and guffawed wholeheartedly. He loved good days and seeing his friends happy. The tallest Ed smiled his biggest most exaggerated smile to show his support for such good days. "What's got you so excited, Sockhead?" Eddy teased, "Was a new life form discovered? Or maybe a new word got added up in the dictionary?" The taller Ed chuckled at the jokes, but made sure to pay attention to find out what had his smart friend so happy. Edd put his hand on his hips. "Well it certainly isn't your blatant and intolerable abuse of the English language, Eddy," Edd chided, "Which, by the way doesn't even bother me as much as it normally would. My mood is just that great." Both the other boys reeled in momentary shock. "Okay Double D spill it because I can't take the suspense any longer," hollered Ed. Eddy nodded in agreement. Double D smoothed out his shirt and cleared his throat. "I have very exciting news," he almost squealed," I have been asked to go on my first official date!"

Later that night, after the boys had finished their respective practices or club meetings, they decided to celebrate at Edd's house. His parents weren't home, as usual. The trio sat in Edd's living room. There was a large bowl of popcorn on the small living room table and each boy had one canned drink on a coaster. "Friends," Edd started, "I feel I have something else to tell you about today's romantic revelation." Eddy and Ed exchanged a glance and then stared intently at Double D. "What is it," Ed asked. Edd gulped and his palms started to sweat a bit. "Well, you see," he started, "this date is not as you might think. What I mean to say is that it isn't the kind of date either of you might go on." Edd was starting to stumble a bit over the way he wanted to express himself but before he could, Ed cut in. "Double D, this is nothing to get upset over. Lots of boys date other boys." Edd's mouth dropped. He hadn't even had to say anything. Eddy chimed in, "Yeah, we already figured you were gay or bi or maybe even trans. It's no big deal. You're our best friend. Who you screw means nothing. Just don't do it in front of me. I kinda thought you'd never date anyone." Edd's eyes began to water. "Thank you," he said softly.

Double D sat with his tongue between the gap in his teeth. He had never thought his friends would take the news about his budding sexuality so. He had never given much thought to having a love life and even less thought to the gender in question. "So I suppose this would make me a very lucky guy," he thought," I've got a date with an attractive man and support of my best friends." He decided he was very lucky indeed. Ed sat on the floor by the dining room table laughing at some story Eddy was finishing. The whole while something was plaguing him. "Double D," he said," I'm glad you are going on this date but you still haven't said who it is you're going with. Do we know them? Is it Jimmy?!" Eddy's attention was now piqued as well. "Lumpy's got a point here," he agreed," You still haven't told us who the lucky sonofabitch even is." Edd rolled his eyes at the offending language. Then he noticed both Ed and Eddy's eyes on him expectantly. He felt his throat go dry. "Well if you must know, it is someone who we have known for a long time," he hinted. The genius could see the gears in both of his friends' heads start turning and he grabbed his can and went into the kitchen mumbling the name of his date under his breath. Neither Ed nor Eddy could make it out so they got up and followed Edd, Ed with his drink and Eddy with the bowl of popcorn. "Double D I didn't hear you," said Ed. Inside the kitchen they found their nerdy friend popping the tab on a new drink. "Yeah, spill it Sockhead," teased Eddy. The genius turned around, looked them dead in the eyes and said, "Kevin." There was a moment's pause and then Ed smiled. Eddy on the other hand, dropped the entire bowl of popcorn on the floor.

FRIDAY

At long last, the weekend was upon them. Eddward was a slight nervous wreck. All throughout the day he fretted about the date. To make matters even more stressful, he had run into a very charming, smiling Kevin at every turn for the past few days. Edd didn't think he could take anymore. Loading his last class' textbook into is locker, he heard a dull thud from behind his locker door. There's was a cheerful yet familiar voice saying, "Hiya Dork." He moved his locker to door to find none other than a beaming Kevin smiling at him. Kevin came around to the other side and rested up against the lockers in front of Double D, looking at charming as ever. He had his trademark red baseball cap on, a black V-neck tee shirt with a red thermal on underneath and black skinny jeans. The butterflies came out of nowhere and rested in Edd's stomach. "He looks very handsome today," thought Edd. Kevin took a moment and looked Edd up and down. Edd had on purple and black skinny jeans, a three-quarter length sleeve shirt and a black beanie. Kevin thought he looked amazing. "Why hello Kevin," said Edd bashfully, "I really like your outfit. How was your day?" Kevin's green eyes flashed amorously at Edd as he reached up and adjusted his hat. "Thanks," he replied, "You look really good too. And my day was ok I guess. How was yours?" Double D's face lit up. "It was most salubrious! Thank you for asking." The boys fell into a comfortable silence, Edd getting the materials he would need for this weekend's homework and Kevin just watching. Edd got the things he needed and closed his locker. "Hey D," Kevin interjected, "You're a real cutie." Double D felt his face heat up. "What is wrong with me," he thought, "that was such a small compliment and I act like a giddy schoolgirl. Maybe I could get used to this though." Kevin winked at him and Edd mumbled a word of thanks. Kevin grabbed Edd's messenger bag and slung it around his shoulder. "I'll carry this for you," he said, "call it chivalry." Edd laughed and gave a small bow saying, "O thank you kind sir. However will I show you my gratitude?" Kevin chuckled and grabbed Edd's hand. "This is definitely a start," he replied. Edd smiled as the two walked down the hallway hand in hand. "Part of me can't believe this is really happening," thought Edd. He edged a little closer to Kevin and let his head fall against the football player's fairly muscular arm. Kevin smiled and even though a few people turned to look at them, they just kept walking.

SATURDAY

From out of the depths of his sleep, Edd heard the braying of his alarm clock. He awoke with a start and turned the alarm off. Rubbing the night's sleep from his eyes, he stretched. Then he froze suddenly as he remembered what day it was. A huge smile broke out across his face and he grabbed his cell phone. Even though it was only midmorning on a Saturday he had so much to do. He sent a text to Eddy telling him to wake up and come over. Then he went over to his dresser and picked out a clean pair of very cute zebra print boxer briefs and matching socks for his date later today. It never hurt to start preparing early. He then went to his closet and started to look through his clothes. Edd wasn't quite sure what appropriate date attire consisted of. Just before he had time to think his doorbell rang. He ran downstairs and opened the door to find Eddy in his front porch. "This better be good, cause it's hella early," the shorter boy grouched. Double D rolled his eyes and pulled his friend inside. "First thing's first," said D," we should eat. Something decent of course." He thought a moment. "I know," he cried, "Let's have bacon, eggs, and toast." "Sounds good to me," said Eddy. They went in to the kitchen and started to cook. A few minutes later, the two sat down to eat. Both boys reveled in the delicious taste. After they were done. Eddy got up and poured them both a glass of orange juice. "So you woke me up for good reason, I hope," said Eddy. "Don't be an ass," exclaimed Double D, "Today is the day I have my first date and to be honest, I'm fairly nervous. What if I'm not good at dates?" Eddy smiled. "You'll be fine," he said. The boys finished their juice, and then put their plates in the dishwasher. Edd assured Eddy he would run the machine before he left the house. The boys went upstairs to Edd's room and as if on cue, Eddy walked over to the closet. "It's supposed to be kinda cool this afternoon and maybe cold tonight, so you should wear something cute but still kind of warm." He pulled out a white sweater vest, a white button down, and matching white pants. Edd gasped, "Clearly you want me to be an incredible fashion faux pas, Eddy. Everyone knows it isn't chic to wear white after Labor Day!" Eddy shrugged and put the outfit back. Then he selected a pair of dark blue fitted jeans, a thin green knit sweater, and a white button down shirt. "Here you go," said Eddy, "It's cute, it's you, and it's not too nerdy. Oh and don't wear your beanie!" Edd thought about that for a second until his phone's alarm went off. Checking it, he screamed, "Look at the time! It's 12:30! Thank you Eddy but you must leave now." Eddy shrugged and walked down to the door. Edd followed, let him out and before he could close it, Eddy smiled and said, "Have fun!" Edd replied, "Thank you Best Friend. I'll text you afterwards and tell you how it goes." Eddy nodded and stepped out into the sunlight. Edd closed the door behind him and ran to get into the shower.

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Double D was ready. He checked himself out one more time in the bathroom mirror and had to admit, he looked good. He had even taken Eddy's advice and tousled his hair. "Eddward old boy, you are quite the looker," he said to his reflection. He opened the drawer under his sink and pulled out his cologne. He sprayed some on each wrist, behind each ear, and down the center of his chest. "Just the same way that Mother does it," he thought. Edd smiled. He was ready. Double D went downstairs and loaded their breakfast dishes into the dishwasher and started it. Once he was done, his doorbell rang. Edd jumped and his heart started to beat a mile a minute. "I'm coming," he yelled as he walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and there was Kevin. "Hiya Double D," he said smiling, 'hope I'm not too early. I figured that early is on time and on time is late as far as you're concerned." Edd laughed. "Why Kevin, how thoughtful. But just for future reference, early is early and on time is on time." Double D winked and invited Kevin inside. "If you will just wait here a moment, I'll grab my coat and shoes." Kevin nodded and Double D scrambled off. Kevin couldn't help but notice how clean everything was in the house. He'd been there before but had forgotten. Just then footsteps alerted him to Double D coming back down the stairs. Kevin had to admit, between his dark hair, pristine blue eyes, and gorgeous smile, Edd was pretty hot. The two smiled at each other and then Kevin asked, "All ready to go?" Edd shook his head yes and off they went.

The Peach Creek fall carnival, was a big deal. People from all over the surrounding areas came to it and it was really popular among the younger kids. Something about the multitude of lights and the busy yet fun atmosphere made it immensely attractive to any sort of person. As the Kevin and Edd pulled up in Kevin's black four-door, Edd was immediately enthralled. "It's always so beautiful, don't you think Kevin," he asked. Kevin nodded and asked, "Have you ever been here as the sun was setting?" Edd shook his head no and Kevin scoffed. "You're in for a treat then Edd," he proclaimed. Double D couldn't help but wonder if this treat could possibly lead to a second date. After parking the two went and got in line. Outside of the ticket gate was a small set of speakers playing music. Edd tapped his foot in time to the music and before he knew it, he was humming along. Kevin shook his head with amusement and whispered to Edd, "I never took you for a Spice Girls fan Double D." Edd blushed and replied, "Isn't everyone?" Kevin smiled and began to hum along too. The two stood in line humming until a manicured hand tapped them both on the shoulder. The boys turned around to see Nazz. "Why hello Nazz, what brings you here," asked Edd. Nazz smiled and explained that she was meeting friend here. Kevin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Exactly what kind of friend?" Nazz and Edd laughed. "I'm a big girl Kevin, I've got this," said the blonde," Besides, it seems you have your hands full with this handsome devil right here." Edd's face immediately turned scarlet and Kevin protectively wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I guess you have a point Nazz, but still be careful. You tend to attract douchebags." The three friends finally made it up to the window and paid for their tickets. After going through the gate, Nazz turned to Kevin and said," You know what Kev, I think you may be right, but I've got a different feeling about this date." Kevin chuckled, "And what makes this guy so different?" Nazz giggled and replied, "For starters, this guy's a girl… See ya!" The blonde waved and then ran off in the direction of the ferris wheel leaving Edd to deal with a flabbergasted Kevin. After a few minutes of walking around, Edd decided he wanted to play a game or two. He wandered through the seemingly endless rows of game booths looking for something he felt he would be competent in. "I guess it's no use," he huffed. Kevin looked at him concernedly as he went on. "All I really want is a stuffed animal, but all of these games are athletically based. I hate to say it but I just don't have those skills." Edd looked up at Kevin with mock puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry cutie, I'll win you something," said Kevin. He raced up to the nearest booth, while his hand was clasped around Edd's, and gave the game operator the appropriate amount of tickets. The game was a simple one in which you knock down milk bottles, and Kevin being a pretty good baseball player won with ease. "Pick your prize sir," the game operator said to Edd. There was a pretty nice selection to choose from but Edd's eyes landed on a stuffed gray seal with blue eyes. "I'll take the seal sir," Edd said to the operator. As the man handed Double D the seal, he reached up and kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Thank you Kevin," he whispered in Kevin's ear. The redhead blushed, wrapped his arms around the genius' waist, and whispered back, "Aww it was nothing. I'd knock over all the milk bottles in Peach Creek for you." Double D smiled and Kevin took his hand again and they walked off.

As the evening crept on, they played more games, stopped for a funnel cake and even went on a few rides, Edd had really enjoyed cozying up to Kevin on the Tilt-A-Whirl and seeing him get nervous in the House of Mirrors. Kevin was truly proving to be the perfect gentleman. D liked how he possessed an alluring mix of effortless masculinity, intelligence, and sensitivity. While they walked, they got to know each other much better. Double D could definitely see himself enjoy a boy like Kevin's company in the future. He hoped Kevin felt the same. "O look D, it's almost sundown," Kevin exclaimed. Looking at the sky, Edd did indeed start to see the blue slowly start to bleed from the sky and mix with oranges, and pink in a fabulous sunset. "Oh, it will be marvelous," sighed Edd. "Come on," cried Kevin pulling him through the crowd, "There's something I really want you to experience." Kevin swayed and cut through the crowd with Double D in tow. They passed Nazz sitting at a picnic table sharing cotton candy with Marie Kanker. They ran back through the game booths where Kevin won Edd the stuffed seal, and even went past some of the rides they went on. When Kevin finally came to a stop, it was in front of the ferris wheel. Edd couldn't help but smile! Kevin turned to him and his voice came out almost in a low growl. He said, "I can't let you go home tonight without experiencing this with me. It'll be our thing and hopefully we can come back every year and watch the sun set from the ferris wheel. What do you say?" Edd melted a little at the knees and grabbed Kevin's arms for support. "That sounds amazing. But you've gotta get me up on that ferris wheel first. Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sailor." Kevin laughed a hearty laugh and nuzzled the side of Edd's face. Together they walked up to the ferris wheel and got on. As the ferris wheel went up, Edd leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder. The ginger wrapped his arm around Edd's waist and scooted him closer. As they sat there at the top of the ferris wheel, the sky slowly cascaded from magenta, to mandarin, and finally as they watched the sun go down over the trees, a brilliant cobalt blue came over the whole sky. Edd looked up at Kevin as the ferris wheel started to turn again. "Thank you for a most amazing time Kevin. I couldn't have imagined it better in my dreams." Kevin smiled a shy smile and said, "I'm glad I could be better than your expectations. Hopefully, from now on, your dreams will be filled with me." Edd tilted his head up and planted a light kiss on Kevin's lips. The ginger tasted sweet. "Now you'll definitely be in my dreams," whispered Edd as he kissed him again. The first few stars had come out in the sky and it was a perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
